One Word
by Mari Grem
Summary: Hermione Granger is a muggle born in a brand new world, Pansy Parkinson is a pureblood trying to break free. How will one owrd change their lives? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist nichtmeine Idee.**

**A/N: I really have no idea why I wrote this. I do think it's adorable though. Please review!-Cole**

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station. She was a small eleven year old girl with big brown eyes and frizzy brown hair. She carried with her two large trunks and a wooden wand, although the wand was safely hidden from muggle eyes.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Abbott?" Hermione asked cautiously. The older woman seemed kind enough, but you could never be too sure these days.

"Yes dear, just run into the barrier. Here, watch Hannah do it, maybe then you'll trust me some," the older woman replied. She had wavy auburn hair with soft blue eyes and a wonderful smile. Her daughter looked very much like her, only she was a bit more child-like.

Hannah ran towards the barrier and went through the otherside. It was all Hermione could do to hold back a gasp. Mrs. Abbott smiled at the brunette and then pushed her along. Hermione waved good bye to her parents for the seventeenth time and began to run towards the barrier.

She collided head first with a small girl with long brown hair and dark brown, nearly black, eyes. "Oh...oh my god I'm so sorry," the girl said. "Here, let me help you up."

Hermione stretched out her hand and the girl tugged her up. Just then a woman with long blonde hair and black eyes walked over to them, "Pansy Parkinson, what have I told you about walking into people?" She stared down at Hermione, "Are you okay dear?" Hermione nodded and continued on her way.

Finding a compartment was easy enough. She was one of the first ones there, so why wouldn't it be? She sat down after having an older student put away her trunk and began to read. She was half way through the book when there was a knock on her compartment door. She looked at the door and said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and there stood none other than Pansy Parkinson. "Hello," Pansy said, "Can I sit here, all of the other compartments are filled?"

"Of course," Hermione replied, making room for the new arrival. The two sat down and began to talk about anything and everything.

"So, you're a muggle-born. My family hates muggle-borns. But not me, no sir, not me. I would never be so dense as to judge people that way," Pansy said as they turned to the issue of blood.

Hermione moved uncomfortably in her seat and was greatly relieved when there was another knock on the door. The train had been in motion for almost five hours and Hermione knew they would be arriving soon. "Hi," a voice said, "H-have you seen a toad?"

"No, sorry, would you like for us to ask around?" Pansy volunteered. The boy nodded happily and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

The three split up and began the search for Trevor with no avail. During that search, Hermione met Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and fixed Harry's glasses for him. Then she returned to her compartment to get changed.

They walked into the Great Hall side by side. Hermione was looking shyly at her feet while Pansy held her head high.

"Abbott, Hannah," was called by McGonagall to start the ceremony. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff and Hermione clapped for her.

The list continued down until Hermione was called. She walked to the stool and sat down.

"Well, now," the hat began, "You certainly are smart, and such a thirst for knowledge, but your ambition out ways that by miles. Maybe Slytherin. You would do so well in Slytherin.

"But wait, you have a role to play in this war. A very important one. Gryffindor is where you'll go. GRYFFINDOR!"

And so Hermione walked to her table and sat down, silently praying that Pansy was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

The sorting continued, both Nevile and Harry were sorted into Gryffindor.

It was Pansy's turn.

She walked to the front of the room and Hermione held her breath.

The hat was on her new friend's head for what seemed like an eternity.

And then their fate was sealed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

One word ruined their friendship.

One simply word.

They don't talk now, and when they do it's always formal or rude. They never smile or speak like friends or even bring up that first train ride.

Pansy was initiated as a Death Eater the winter break of her seventh year, she was made a spy for the Order a year prior.

She and Hermione don't talk anymore.

They hate eachother.

All because of one word.

Slytherin.


End file.
